The Birth
by Sky79
Summary: This is a small story of Maris meeting Kain for the 1st time. Takes place after BO2 and before my story New Times, New War.


I lay on my bed, wondering what is out there. My folks tell me I must stay inside once the sun goes down, though it seems there never is a sun. The world I live in is polluted. Friends tell me of the undead, the ones who walk the streets and graveyards late at night. Some have seen them; some never made it to tell.  
  
I lay on my bed, wondering what it's like. I know of death, I know how it comes in the night. To take you away, to take you away from everything you know. Yet I wondered how these undead come to be. We have no king or queen. But I have been told by my folks that the undead rule the land I live in.  
  
I lie on my bed and ask myself: who is this person, or whatever you call it, that rules our land? And why is it dying? The skies are so dark, nothing grows. Why must we live in this kind of world? Why must I stay inside?  
  
I am no longer lying in my bed. I am at my window, looking out. The streets are like a ghost town, only a fool would be out there. I've never been out of my home late at night, yet as I look out, out into the darkness, something seems to be calling me. I have so many unanswered questions. So many things I would want to ask this so called person who rules our land.  
  
I am looking out of my window, into the night. Wanting to escape the prison of my room. I stare out, thinking of a way to get out. If I go, I ask myself, will I die? If I go, I ask again, will I see an undead? If I go, I ask one last time, will I live?  
  
I turn from the window, and look at my door. My folks are asleep. They won't know I am gone. As I stare at the door, something comes into my mind. A voice, one like I've never heard before.  
  
"Come out and play, my child," it says to me. "Come to me and I will answer your questions. Show you everything that you've wanted to know," it tells me. I feel as if something is pulling on me, I turn back to the window. I stare out, and there it is. An undead across the street. I see it's a male, whose face is pale white with long white hair, standing by a light post. "Come," he tells me once more. I feel like I'm under a spell, yet I know I'm not. I nod my head and go to my door.  
  
I open the door which leads to the living the room. Everything is dark and quite. I eye the living room, making sure I won't make a noise. I go to the front door. As I open it a chilly wind blows through. My long black hair blowing behind me.  
  
I am outside, where it is cold. All I wear is my light blue nightgown. I walk to the side of the house where my window is at and see him. Still standing by the light post, he calls me over.  
  
"Come and see what its like," he tells me. I nod as I make my way over on bare feet. I feel a chill, a chill of death, run down my spine as I approached him. He was an undead yet I felt attracted to him. He looks at me, his eyes peering into my mind and soul. "Do you like what you see?" he asks me. I nod my head as I feel like I can't talk. "I've been watching you. I know what you seek, and I know your fate," he tells me. He begins to touch my face, his long black nails slowing creasing it, his touch cold. "Maris," he says, "You have been living too long with these humans. Your place is with me."  
  
"But I don't even know who or what you are."  
  
"My name is Kain. I am the one who rules this land. And I am an undead, or as I like better, a vampire," he tells me as he looks me over, hunger in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to die." I protest.  
  
"You're not going to die. You'll be alive and well, and better off. I know how you grow tried of being in your house. Tried of not going out at night. I'm here to change that, Maris. I'm here to give you a new life. A life which I know you crave."  
  
And how he was right; I was growing tried of not doing things. And I still had so many questions. Questions that I knew would never get answered if I stayed at home. As I thought things over, I felt him come nearer.  
  
"Come with me, and I shall show what it is like," he whispered into my ear.  
  
"Yes." I said, having made up my mind. "I will come with you, Kain."  
  
"That's a good girl," he told me as he slowing went to my neck. I could feel his sharp fangs go in. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I felt myself slowing fading out, the world I once I knew growing darker.  
  
I lay awake in a bed, in a different place, waiting for the one I love to come home. 


End file.
